In order to meet the increasing demand for wireless data traffic since the commercialization of 4G communication systems, the development focus is on the 5th Generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or post Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
Consideration is being given to implementing the 5G communication system in millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency bands (e.g., 60 GHz bands) to accomplish higher data rates. In order to increase the propagation distance by mitigating propagation loss in the 5G communication system, discussions are underway about various techniques such as beamforming, massive Multiple-Input Multiple Output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna.
Also, in order to enhance network performance of the 5G communication system, developments are underway of various techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud Radio Access Network (RAN), ultra-dense network, Device to Device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
Furthermore, the ongoing research includes the use of Hybrid Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) and Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM){FQAM} and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC) as Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM), Filter Bank MultiCarrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
With the growing demand for mobile data, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) has emerged as one of the promising multiple access schemes capable of meeting the high data rate requirements of the 4th Generation (4G) mobile communication systems and substituting legacy 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication systems that adopt Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) as their multiple access scheme. OFDMA makes it possible to use multiple orthogonal frequency components for transmitting data and thus is superior to the 3G access scheme represented by CDMA in view of data rate. For this reason, OFDMA is adopted in various radio communication systems including Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) and Wireless Broadband (WiBro).
However, the explosive growth of data demand results in a need for a multiple access technique, for use in the next generation (beyond 4G) mobile communication system, that is more efficient than Cyclic Prefix Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (CP-OFDM).
The aforementioned FBMC is one of promising candidate techniques capable of transmitting data at a data rate higher than that of the OFDMA-based mobile communication system.
In comparison with the legacy CP-OFDM, an FBMC system is expected to provide a large gain in the symbol transfer rate in terms of obviating the need of CP, by which the CP-OFDM is characterized. In view of transmission signals, the FBMC is mainly characterized by band filters with a long-time length and in that symbols are overlapped in the time domain for symbol transmission efficiency. Accordingly, if data transmission is performed for a sufficiently long time, the symbol transfer rate of the FBMC system becomes equal to that in the case of CP-less transmission of the legacy CP-OFDM system.
Meanwhile, much research has been conducted to reuse constrained resources in a mobile communication system. Legacy cellular communication systems have used a frequency reuse technique on some resources of virtual sectors of each cell to reduce inter-cell interference.
However, such a technique has a lack of success in suppressing interference between uplink signals transmitted by terminals located within neighboring cells and, especially in a heterogeneous network (HetNet) environment in which macro and small cells coexist, it is not easy to control the inter-cell interference. Furthermore, in the case of adopting the enhanced Inter-Cell Interference Coordination (eICIC) with Almost Blank Subframe (ABS), it becomes more difficult to control interference.